Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales
Mobile Suit Gundam: The Scales is a manga series released in 2012 and originally serialized in Gundam Ace, and is a separate series in the Gundam franchise. It is published as a seinen manga, due to containing mature themes and scenes such as the depiction of explicit violence. Story "Humanity's cursed mark - that of a bolt of holy lightning, split in twain and sent astray..." In the 211th year of the Repetere Casus era, humanity has progressed far beyond the realms of imagination, conquering the realms of space and beyond in the name of a greater home. Yet, with greater boundaries comes the price of a greater fallacy of peace - and of content. In the end, what realm provides greater opportunities for conflict than dear old home? In the midst of negotiations towards the independence of its subset nations, the Oceanian government is beset by a sudden offensive from the European Sovereignty, calling for retribution after an unprovoked attack on a recent military convoy. Under years of mounting uneasy relations, all rationality buckle at the knees, and the United Nationalities of Oceania retaliates in full force. Following a crushing loss at the Roana Pavement steppe, a research and expeditionary site on Oceanian soil, the war to come would become known as the Pavement conflict of 0211 RC, growing to envelope the entire Earth sphere on an unforeseeable scale. With a shattered pavement, humanity begins to dance upon the sidewalks, a last dance... "To whom do the scales of justice tip in favor? The righteous, or the foolish?" Characters *Murray Kaido *Quill Colette Collins *Franklin Brandt *Warren Gelmunsch *Remus Clarke *Aria Nual Pisatta *Statler Hensen *Rendhrow Shugasher *Trabant Diesley *Elisette Groavel *Pendleton Brubaker Crawford *Thomas Andre Fulhelm *Zabiar Fleckerei *Sakuya Minamoto *Glenmarie Couster *Bruckner Hamill *Yvonne Droughton *Garres Dargriel *Emily Hallmond *Daryl Caprice *Ace Santiago *Abernathy Wilbrookes Crawford Weapons and Support Units United Nationalities of Oceania Mobile Suits *UNOA-GE01 Gundam "Bones" *UNOA-MS01X (Rd) Gundam "Raid" *UNOA-MS046S Stalward *UNOA-MS046SS Stalward "Stallione" *UNOA-MS051 Greypeaks *UNOA-MS051-IIEM Greypeaks "Baldisher" *UNOA-MS034AM Black Lamb *UNOA-MS038FT Philosopher *UNOA-MA-B3 Garuud *UNOA-MS044UO Kelpbreaker Support Units *Fefnir-class *Endymion-class *Barista-class Sovereign European Alliance Mobile Suits *AGEAS-MSX01F Gundam 01 "Earnest" *AGEAS-MSX02 Gundam 02 "Charming" *AGEAS-MSX02-III Gundam 02-03 "Alexander" *AGEAS-MSX04R Gundam 04 "Pale Rider" *AGEAS-MSX04-H Gundam 04 "Pale Horse" *BTX-MS03V Valiant *AGEAS-MT6B Endine *AGEAS-MT6A Exes *SDDS-MX77 Constantine *AGEAS-MS4F Capable *RMS-K56NW Zawo-Wawo Mobile Armors *MA007-ST3 Ramras-Gemini *MA005-ST6/1 Athene-Calcos Support Units *Revenant-class *Regnant-class ??? Mobile Suits *AVA-OAMSG01K Gundam α "Angel" *AVA-OAMSG02X Gundam Ω "Demon" *MSRD-02GK Sanctioner (Escort Custom) *EIN-GMX-001 Gundam "Infinity" Mobile Armors *MA009-ST9(REF) Eden-Delgras Chapters *001 : MURRAY *002 : WAKING *003 : FRUITION *004 : BREAKER *005 : LAUNCHING *006 : HASSLES *007 : INCURSION *008 : GUNDAM *009 : HENCE *010 : CAVALIER *011 : FORTUNE *012 : UNCOUTH *013 : PERSUASION *014 : TREMOR *015 : JUSTICE *016 : EMILY *017 : UNCERTAIN *018 : HOPES *019 : COBALT *020 : HUNTRESS *021 : GODIVA *022 : CIRCUMSTANCE *023 : INSPIRE *024 : HUMOR *025 : WILDLY *026 : FLEETING *027 : MOHAWK *028 : OZONE *029 : QUIVER *030 : FIELDS *031 : HALBERDIER *032 : TERROR *033 : WROTH *034 : EVIDENCE *035 : APPRAISAL *036 : VIRAL *037 : COST *038 : BEGINNING *039 : SICKEN *040 : LESTRADE *041 : FALSENESS *042 : BANE *043 : VANQUISH *044 : ACE *045 : DEATH *046 : CRIMSON *047 : STAGGER *048 : SLEEP *049 : SUNDRY *050 : GEESE *051 : DUPLICITY *052 : WILLOW *053 : FINANCE *054 : SPIRAL *055 : FILIBUSTER *056 : SERPENT *057 : RIDERS *058 : HOLLOW *059 : STATLER *060 : TRICK *061 : HEROISM *062 : DIVINE *063 : PARALLAX *064 : FRIENDS *065 : CYPHER *066 : LOWBROW *067 : ESCAPE *068 : UNKNOWN *069 : KARMA *070 : QUICKSAND *071 : RIVE *072 : SIMPLE *073 : SERAPHIM *074 : CODE *075 : AVENGER *076 : CAPRICORN *077 : EULOGY *078 : ONCE *079 : BLITZ *080 : RUINATION *081 : DETERMINANT *082 : TALES *083 : APOLOGY *084 : HISTORY *085 : WONDER *086 : CRAFTSMAN *087 : FEELINGS *088 : THISTLE *089 : LOCK *090 : AND *091 : KEY *092 : GEIST *093 : ZERO *094 : SWORDSMAN *095 : EARNEST *096 : HOME *097 : FOREVER *098 : WICKER *099 : TEMPTATION *100 : SONG *101 : US *102 : ALONE *103 : REVERIE *104 : SERENDIPITY *105 : FRIGHT *106 : DYNASTY *107 : CORPSE *108 : ALEXANDER *109 : BEFORE *110 : WEISS *111 : ONE *112 : PRESSING *113 : LIMITS *114 : FREEDOM *115 : SANCTUARY Category:Stories Category:Rebirth Century